Paper Mario: The Creepy Star Thingies
by The Great Yoshi Rider
Summary: Mario goes on a paperlike adventure to save Princess PeachyKeen from the evil BowserYowser.
1. Prolougue: The road to toad city

Prologue: The Road to Toad City

One day, Mario was chillin at home, looking at porn, and throwing cans of Luigi Brand Cola at, well, Luigi. Suddenly, someone called from outside:

:MAIL CALL YO!

Luigi: I told you not to come back! Screw off bitch!

Luigi pulled out his 12 gauge and loaded it.

Mario: Stop attacking the mailmen! They won't bring letters from the princess if you do!

Luigi: You know she thinks your gay, right?

Mario: Lies! All lies!

Luigi: Suuuuuure… I'm gonna go get the mail ok?

Mario: Ok! Maybe there's a letter from Peachy-Keen!

Luigi: Ooooookay…

He walks out to get the mail, accidentally bringing his 12 gauge. This absolutely freaked the mailman out!

Mailman: Aaaah! I thought they were kidding when they said you used a 12 gauge! I thought you had like, a BB gun or something! Stay away from me!

Luigi: Shove it. Where's the mail, Parakarry?

Parakarry: Why don't you check the mailbox retard?

Luigi: Uh… I knew that! Now leave before I reload this baby!

Parakarry: Screw off bitch!

Parakarry flew off kicking dust in Luigi's eyes.

Luigi: Fuck you too asshole!

Luigi aimed the gun. Suddenly, Mario burst out yelling:

Mario: I smell Peachy-Keen's perfume! Gimme the mail!

Luigi:… You should seriously get a life dude.

Mario: Quiet you! Let's see… Bill, bill, letter from Queen Beanie, bill, HERE IT IS! The letter from Peachy-Keen! Let's read it!

_Dear Luigi and the still gay Mario,_

_I'm having a party at my place! People from all over the Mushroom Country will be there. Hope to see you there!_

_-Peachy-Keen_

Luigi: I told you she thinks your gay! And the gay porn you hid in my diary isn't helping your case.

Mario: I told you! That was for a friend!

Luigi: Yes! A **_BOY_**-friend!

Mario: Let's just go!

Later, on the Castle's 3rd floor, Mario, Luigi, and Peachy-Keen were talking.

Luigi: I'd better go. Bowser-Yowser's gonna attack in like, 5 minutes. Have fun Mario!

Mario: I will, if you know what I mean!

Luigi: You brought that gay porn? Eeew dude.

Mario was about to respond when Bowser-Yowser appeared! Luigi ran off as if he was never there. Peachy-Keen screamed at the top of her lungs! Too bad she made the room soundproof!

Bowser-Yowser: Mario! Glad you're here so I can destroy you!

_**BATTLE MODE BEGINS!**_

Bowser attacks! Mario dodges.

Mario uses jump! 1 damage.

This goes on for 10 points of damage to Bowser-Yowser when suddenly…

B-Y: Ack! You haven't beaten me yet! I still have the Star Thingy Rod!

B-Y pulls out a bent stick with a plastic star on the end. It looks like a two-year-old made it. I could probably walk over and break it right now…if I wasn't a real person… damn I wanna be fictional! Oh well. B-Y uses the stick thing to charge up and starts glowing!

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am invincible! Fear this!

B-Y attacks! 50 damage!

Mario dies!

_**BATTLE MODE EXITED!**_

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

B-Y takes Peachy-Keen and jumps in his clown car flying thingy. He knocks Mario out the window!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A female goomba (I never knew they existed) stands over Mario.

Goomba: Who the hell is this? I'd better get Goombario and Poppa!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Mario lies in a bed. A creepy star thingy appears above him and says:

: Mario… Get better. You only got 30 points of overkill damage. You killed a guy in the Beanie Bean Kingdom with 100 points overkill! You can survive 30. Go to Creepy Star Thingy Cliff. Oldstar out.

Oldstar disappears and a toad walks in. Suddenly, Mario gets up!

Inn Toad #1: Mario! Thank god your awake!

Meanwhile, In heaven a godlike toad says:

God: No prob bitch!

Back on Planet Shroomy

I T 1: You've been unconscious for 3 days! Good thing Goombaria rescued you!

Mario: Goombaria? That's a gay name. I hope she doesn't have a brother named Goombario.

I T 1: Uhh… you may want to stay here then.

Mario: I was kidding. Let me out of here. I'm slightly claustrophobic.

Mario walks outside and sees the Goomba family. Goompa, the dad, just finished fixing a gate. Goomma, Goombaria, and Goombario were walking around. Mario walks to the gate trying to avoid getting seen when Kamek suddenly swoops down and yells:

Kamek: Mario! I thought they were kidding when they said you were alive! Well, I can't fight cause I'm old, so here's a blockade, bitch!

Kamek waved her wand and made a block appear and smash the gate, blocking the path! She flew away laughing evilly and it sounded like: "MWAHAHAHA cough hack wheeze."

Goompa: That bitch! Mario go get Goompapa from the veranda! His hammer can break this thing!

Mario walked to the veranda, passing Goommama and found something missing. The ground!

Mario: Aw fuck!

BAM! Mario hits the ground and dies. Bowser-Yowser takes over the world. The End.

Just kidding! He lands safely and sees an old dude laying on the ground. He walks over and says:

Mario: If your Goompapa then gimme your hammer. I gotta get to Creepy Star Thingy Cliff.

Goompapa: It fell over to the west. I'll come with you cause I gotta go home. Lets go.

They walk west and search some bushes till they found DO DO DO! The hammer! They head back east until they get to the village fighting goombas along the way ( I'm not writing about the dude in the egg). When they do, Goombario was all like:

Goombario: Woah! It's Mario! I can't believe he made it back! Hey dad, can I travel with him and die about twenty time because the author sucks at this game and like the thousand year door better?

Goompa: Alright! Just wait for Goompapa to get back with Mario's first badge that your not supposed to know that it's a badge yet.

Goompapa came back and gave Mario his badge and used a bunch of long sentences that broke the fourth wall. Mario broke the block and him and Goombario walked towards Toad City, fighting enemies all the way. They get to a cliff and two goombas, one blue and one red, look down at them. They jump down and fight!

**Battle mode!**

Mario jumps on red! 10 damage. Red dies.

Goombario head bonks blue! 8 damage. Blue dies.

**Battle mode out!**

Mario: That was easy!

Red: You won't beat us next time!

Red and blue run away! The duo of do-goods continue on, arriving at the Goomba King's castle where they fight Red and blue along with, guess who, The Goomba King!

The battle goes easily, seeing as how I hate this guy and the fact that when I played I forgot to save before I fought him and had to do a lot over and this is a very long sentence.

Mario: Yay we won!

GK: My castle is exploding while we're in it and Mario isn't! the bridge is going to appear and let's go now in the explosion!

The explosion comes and the bridge falls. Mario and Goombario continue walking to Toad city where they rest at the Inn. They travel to where the castle was and Mario was like:

Mario: HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S THE PRINCESS! WHERE'S THE PARTY! WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE MOURNING MY NEAR DEATH?

Goombario: Dude, you gotta pay more attention. The whole way here I've been yelling "Hey Mario! Did here that the castle is gone and nobody cares that you almost died?"

Mario: Uhh…. Maybe. Lets just climb Creepy Star Thingy Cliff!

They climb the cliff… blahblahblah… they get to the top and the star dudes talk to them… blahblah… they climb down and get hit by Tinkle, who Mario eats…blah… they head east and towards that koopa fortress. End Of Chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: The Koopa Sisters' Fortress

Chapter 1: The Koopa Sisters' Fortress

Mario and Goombario left the gate near Peachy-Keen's castle and a toad came up to talk to them. He said

"Mario! Merlin is looking for you. He looks like this." Mario said " Looks like what?" The toad was all like "Nevermind. He lives in the house with the pornographic roof." Mario was all like "I'm gonna... go and... stare at his... roof. Okay? And Goombario was all like " I'm gonna go cover his roof with paint so you can't"

Mario and Goombario walked over and broke the door down. Merlin said "Hello Mario. I foresaw your arrival. My crystal ball shows that you are trying to rescue Peachy-Keen, but first you must travel east to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress. They are very powerful. Maybe Bowsers strongest when they work together. You must go and defeat them to get the first creepy star. I believe his name is Oldstar. You must also find a blue-shelled koopa to help you on your quest."

**_BEGINING OF CHAPTER_**

Mario went along and fought a bunch of battles. They got to the stairs to Koopa Village and Goombario noticed some thing strange. "Uh, Mario. That blue thing is staring at us." "No time Goombario!" Mario said."We need to find a toad house." Goombario said " Lets see what happens when we run in circles around it!" So he did. And hearts came out! They picked them up and went to the village to find it overrun by fuzzies! They went up to a koopa who told them to get rid of the fuzzies to help out the town. So they did. Mario saw a house that was like, exploding inside and went into it to find a koopa chasing a fuzzy. He asked them to help and they agreed so then they were off to see the wizard! The wonderful wiz- huh? Oh sorry. They were off to chase the fuzzy and get the koopa's shell back. They found a small area with four trees and the fuzzy standing near them. It said "I was going to make you guess which tree I was in, but I got bored so her's the shell." Kooper walked over and took the shell. He said "Thanks Mario. I heard you're attacking the Koopa sisters and I think I can help. Let's go."

They left and got to the fortress to see the Blue K.S. run inside when she saw them. They went through a bunch of annoying challenges and eventually saw the Orange K.S. at the top of a huge circular room. They went up and hit an item block. Bad idea. A trapdoor appeared and they freaked out. Mario said (Like the last time he fell) "Aw Fuck."

They landed and Mario recruited Bombette. They left the jail cell by blowing up a wall and solved some more challenges. They got to the final chamber DUNDUNDUN and saw the K.S.'s in a giant bowser-Yowser suit (they could tell it was the sisters because the suit was wearing make-up). They had a huge battle that was kick-ass and had tons of explosions because Mario put in a nonexistent cheat for infinite FP and bombette kept using bomb. The Sisters were defeated and Oldstar was free. Woo! They talked to him and Mario got some star power. Woo! Again! They went back to toad city. And shit. And Tinkle flew at them. Mario was all like "Didn't I eat you? Oh well." He covered Tinkle with Ketchup and ate him again.

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**


	3. Special Edition

Special Goal-Reached Edition

Mario walks onto a stage.

Mario: Welcome. The Awesome Author, The Great Yoshi Rider would like to say thank you for reading this Fan Fiction. He never thought that it would get any hits at all, let alone even just the few reviews.

T.G.Y.R.: Yo. I'm the author. I really am pround that I got any reviews and passed a measly 25 hits. It's really something to someone who's never written a fic before. I hope that I can pass the 100 hit mark before chapter five, but if I don't then I don't really care. As you've noticed, I don't include Twink (or in my story, Tinkle), Jr. Troopa, or the Peach events. I just think that they're annoying as hell and piss me off. If I can get 100 reviews before the story is over, then I'll throw in a super special review party chapter. It will totally kick ass. Be prepared for it for it shall blow your insig-fucking-nifigant mind. And that is all that I have to say for now. Here is the important cast to say goodbye.

Mario: Bye

Goombario: Later.

Kooper: Peace!

Bombette: blows a kiss Have fun!

Bowser-Yowser: Fear me while you sleep!

Peachy-Keen: Bye-Bye! And I still think that Mario is gay.

Mario: You know you dig me baby!

T.G.Y.R.: You'd better go before things get bloody.

Mario: Screams in the background

T.G.Y.R.: Too late. Later dudes and dudettes!


	4. 50hit special

Special Episode 2

T.G.Y.R.: Wow. 50 hits. It's amazing how many people read my crappy story. The reviews have said it was funny and I kind of think so too. But damn! 50 hits to my crappy story? To all my buddies out there reading this, thanks for encouraging me to do this and thanks for your ideas. So that's all for now. Chapter 2: The sandy sandy ruins will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 2: The Sandy Sandy Ruins

Chapter 2: Sandy Sandy Ruins

The group headed to the train station to-

Random Toad: Wait wait wait. How did they find out where to go?

T.G.Y.R.: Tut and Kamek is an advertiser. He put up a sign saying that he had the Creepy Star Thingy. No plot holes here. Back to the story, ok? Oh yeah, in Chapter 1 I used "Mario said" instead of "Mario:" and that was just a test. From now on it will be "Mario:" again.

Random Toad: Alright.

Where we left off. -go to the Mount Harder-Than-Steel to get to the Sandy Sandy Ruins, which will now be called the SSR for short.

Mario: Hey ticket vendor, we need to get to Mount Harder-Than-Steel. Get us there in under thirty seconds and there may be a tip.

Ticket Vendor: Ok dude. I need money to go to college anyways so that I can get a girlfriend.

They got on el traino (just a little spanglish here and there) and suddenly appeared at Mount Harder-Than-Steel. Mario threw 50 coins through a weird portal thing with a note saying:

**_BEGGINNING OF CHAPTER!_**

_To The Ticket Vendor,_

_Nice! It only took a milisecond to_

_get here. There's a little bit of porn in_

_there too._

_Yo pal,_

_Mario_

They climbed a little cliff thingy and at the top bumped into parakarry! That was less surprising then it seemed.

Mario: Yo parakarry. Sorry about Luigi back at home.

Parakarry: No prob. I need some help though. I dropped my magic paintbrush and it split into three peices. If you can get them all it would really help. I'll make it worth your while!

Mario: Magic paintbrush? That sounds bad. Oh well. I might just have gas. Let's go guys.

They went around and found a mole thing. If you've played the game you'll know that it's the Whacka! They hit it 5 times and on the 6th time he popped out and said:

Whacks: Whack-ow! Why haven't you stopped! Time to fight!

Mario killed him and he MISSED the action command! He got another whacka's bump and went to get the brush peices. he did and went back to parakarry. He took it back and went:

Parakarry:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! THANKS LOSERS! This is for taking momma Peachy-Keen!

He turned into Bowser Jr.! He knocked out Mario and ran off. Three days later, Mario woke up and saw the real parakarry above him. He untied him and ran off towards the dessert and on a bridge they got attacked by buzzar! They were about to fight when a spirit thing popped up and said:

: YO! My name is Christian and I'm here to stop you! Time to use the body control!

He entered Buzzar's mind and took control of him. He used an ultimate attack to kill Mario in one hit! Good thing I put a save point right near the bridge. They snuck past him and destroyed the bridge. Looks like they won't be seeing him again untill The Shy Guys Toy Chest. They went to the dessert and got lost. They eventually found an oasis (good thing Mario didn't notice the path) and look a lemon. They went to the Outpost and gave the lemon to some shiek named Shiek. They gave him the lemon and he said to them:

Shiek: Go to the shop and buy a soggy shroom then a drippy hammer. This will gain you entrance to The Great Ratstoffa's abode.

They did and climbed to the top of the shop then across the roofs where they entered Ratstoffa's abode and saw Shiek!

Shiek: Welcome. I know this is surprising, but I am The Great Ratstoffa. Take this heart ston. It well glow above your head when you are near the Sandy Sandy Ruins. Go now and leave the Outpost untill you need to come back.

They walked through the desert to find the ruins and did. They solved a bunch of puzzles that I can't go in-depth about because I'm in a rush and got to the boss chamber. They saw the Koopa Bros. and Tut and Kamek. They got in a big fight that had Parakarry taking out the Koopas with tons of shell shots and Mario Just Hammer throwing to kill Tut and Kamek. They left the desert with the star spirit and got back to toad city.

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**


	6. 100 hit special!

Special Episode 3

T.G.Y.R.: Wow. I'm having more specials than people in the world. Well, I reached 100 hits and I'm amazed. Hell I hope that atleast 5 of them are my friends, but none of them said they remembered. If you're wondering about the spirit named Christian, that's a friend of mine. The ideas for the koopa bros to make an appearance after the koopa sisters were defeated and having Bowser Jr. were from my other friend, whose name will not appear. He wants me to call him "Nightmare." These are actual conversations from today. Well, atleast close to them.

Nightmare: So you've come crawling back for ideas eh?

T.G.Y.R.: Uh, I was walking, not crawling.

Nightmare: Then go back and crawl!

Earlier that day, with Christian:

T.G.Y.R.: Did you check out my fan fic?

Christian: Uh... No. I forgot...

T.G.Y.R.: DAMNIT! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE I TELL LOOK AT IT! IT'S AS EASY AS TYPING IN to now.

T.G.Y.R.: I hope that answers any questions. Oh yeah! Here's the cast saying later again. I consider Nightmare part of the cast. Later!

Christian: I shall control your mind...

Nightmare: So you need more ideas eh?

T.G.Y.R.: No. No I don't.

Mario: Goodbye!

Peachy-Keen: I really want an event soon.

Bowser-Yowser: Why is nobody fearing me while they sleep!

Goombario: Time to go!

Kooper: Let's go guys!

Bombette: Go get em!

Parakarry: I've had no lines so far...

Bowser Jr.: Just go away untill later.

T.G.Y.R.: I'll try to have Chapter 3 up later.


	7. Vote now, before it's too late!

Special Vote episode!

T.G.Y.R.: Welcome back. I decided to wait a day on chapter three because an idea was given by a friend. Please review and vote: Shall Mario lie and say he remembers Jr. Troopa or say "Who the fuck are you?" Review and cast your vote! At 6:00 p.m. Thursday February 9, 2006. I will tally the votes and write Chapter 3. So remember, My 100 review party will kick ass and blow your insig-fucking-nifigant mind! Later!


	8. The Invincible Tubba Lard Er Blubba

Chapter 3: The Invincible Tubba Lard-Er Blubba

The group gets off the train to find an egg-shell-thing waiting for them.

Jr. Troopa: You! You remember me, right?

Mario: Uhh... WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Jr. Troopa: I'm Jr. Troopa! Time to fight randomly!

They fight and kick his ass in like, thirty seconds. He gives them a level up! Too bad those are useless in my fan fic!

They walk past the defeated Jr. Troopa and into the next area of the city.

Guard: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! A GHOST! I'M GONNA SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AGAIN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Mario: Oh yay... Another innocent bistandard attacked by a ghost. If this is King Boo I'm gonna go home and take a nap.

Guard: Hey Mario! Go chase that ghost! It went into the Infinite Forest towards the Luigi's Mansion! (Not a typo. It's called THE Luigi's Mansion.)

Mario: That's it. I'm going home.

Parakarry: Come on Mario! The signs said that the Creepy Star Thingy is right past that mansion.

Mario: Why the hell do these people advertise this stuff?

**_BEGGINNING OF CHAPTER!_**

They head into the forest and get lost like, fifty times. They arrive at the Mansion and see a female boo sitting outside with what looks like her butler.

Bootler: I am Bootler. Trusted advisor to Lady Bow. Shall I give them the details, My Lady?

Bow: No, no. I will. A royal looking boo defeated Tubba Lard-er Blubba and took the Star Thingy. He took over our mansion and filled it with boos we've never seen before. Before you go in take these Super Boots and go home. Luigi has a secret floor panel in your room and has his diary in it. Go put your gay porn in there and come back.

Mario: THAT WAS FOR A FRIEND! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY!

Parakarry: Let's just go in and get this over with.

They walked in and were attacked by boos, who they easily defeated. They get to the top floor where King Boo is and someone stops them. He is:

Nightmare: Stop! The Star Thingy is mine! I shall use its power to take over the world! With the aid of my leader, Christian, I am unstoppable!

Christian: Yo! But waitwaitwait... YOU'RE unstoppable? I think you meant that WE'RE be unstoppable. But whatever. I've got a King Boo to control!

He flies through the door and King Boo screams! He flies through the door looking smug. I wonder why...

King Boo: I'm back Nightmare. Take care of these guys and meet me at Tubba Lard-er Blubba's castle. Then we'll plan our next move!

Nightmare: Yes sir!

He attacks with Ninja-like attacks and takes Mario out. He jumps out the roof and dashes to Tubba's castle. Good thing Mario saved but he's better go level up.

Mario: Ouch! I am gonna kill that guy! Let's go!

They get to the castle, and go to the top. There they hear Christian and Nightmare talking.

Nightmare: I believe they used a save point sir. They have revived and may be here soon.

Christian: Very well. I shall destroy the save points near us the next time we fight them.

Mario chose that moment to burst in and knock out Nightmare. Time for a showdown with Christian... again!

Mario: Let's go!

Announcer: It looks like Mario eliminated Christian's one-hit kill moves! Parakaryy shell shot's and does 6 damage. Christian attacks Mario for 3 damage. Mario uses Power Bounce for 20 damage. Parakarry uses shell shot for 6 damage. Christian is defeated! What's this? Christians spirit form flew away with Nightmare! The losers. They left the Star Thingy! Mario picked it up and got more star power, which he never uses...

Mario: Let's go! I think that Bow wants to join us.

And she did! They walk through the forest and get attacked by Jr. Troopa again!

Jr. Troopa: Hello again bitches! I wanna fight again because now I can fly!

Bow smacks him and he dies. Pfft. That guy died easily again. They get back to town and Then this floating text appears saying:

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**


	9. The Shy Guy's Toy Chest

Chapter 4: The Shy Guy's Toy Chest

Well, the group walks back to the city and a bunch of shy guys run by carrying a calculator, a frying pan, and a dictionary. Hehe. Dicktionary. Oh right. The story. They run over to the west and Tinkle hits them!

Mario: HOW ARE YOU HERE? I'VE EATEN YOU TWICE ALREADY! You tasted good with kethup... Oh well. Maybe you know where the next Creepy Star Thingy is.

Tinkle: Yeah! It's in the Shy Guy's Toy Chest. It's In that house over there.

Mario: Can you be more specific?

Tinkle: Uhh... Let me show you.

He flew over to a house and broke threw the walls. The toy chest was just sitting in the open now. Damn that was easy. Suddenly, Christian and Nightmare fly in and jump into the toy chest. Looks like they're back again!

Tinkle: Uhh... I'm gonna go. Get the Star Thingy!

BEGGINNING OF CHAPTER!

He flies off and they jump into the chest, shrinking considerably. They land with a thud. Well, Mario does. The rest smartly rode Parakarry. They land and head west towards the "Shy Guys Playground" as they call it. They defeat a bunch of shy guys and then head east. There Kammy Koopa places a Mushroom near a chest and they head towards it. When they get there the chest has: A Storeroom Key!

Mario: Why the hell did she put a Mushroom here... Oh well. Let's go steal stuff from the item storeroom.

They go up and bomb the item house after taking the items. The toy train lands in the toy chest and they jump in again. The whole way Goombario, Bombette, and Kooper are humming the Mario Theme Music because nobody uses them anymore. They head to pink station and get off. They head east and Kammy Koopa puts down a Thunder Rage by a chest. On a random note, I wonder where Christian and Nightmare went...

Mario: Another helpful item left by an enemy. Let's get this frying pan back to Tayce T. and get a cake to give to Gourmet Guy who we actually haven't met yet.

Bow: You've been playing ahead! That's gonna piss off the Awesome Author. And while we're breaking the fourth wall, why haven't we been talking much recently?

Suddenly, an orange Mario on a red yoshi appears!

T.G.Y.R.: Well, I have to get through all this, then have you return the items, then have you get Watt, then have you fight the boss. This stuff isn't just gonna happen you know!

Bow: Uhh... Who are you?

T.G.Y.R.: Oh right. I'm the author. I may show up once in a while to fill plotholes. Err, I mean, answer questions. So then, back to the story! Ninja Yoshi Rider Vanish!

He throws a smoke grenade and dissappears. They go to Tayce T. and give her the pan, get the cake, and give it to Gourmet Guy. But he sounds eviller than usual...

Gourmet Guy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Phew. That took a lot of breath. Well, if you haven't figured it out, I'm Christian. Yeah... I got lost and ended up in this fat-ass's body. Thanks for the cake though. This body gets hungry so easily... I guess I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back so don't forget me! NIGHTMARE! COME!

He flies out of Fat-Ass's body. Huh? What's that? Oh sorry. Gourmet Guy's body. Nightmare appears from the shadows and grabs him to fly away. They probably ended up somewhere in red station. Anyways, The group of do-goods left to fix the track and headed to green station. They got a super soda and the dictionary, which they didn't need. They fix the track and movwe on to red station. They head west and fight the Big Lantern Ghost who's really just a fat-ass in a sheet. They kill him and free Watt! They head over to General Guy's area and See Christian with Nightmare!

Christian: You're too late heroes! I've already got General Guy and the star thingy! The world is mine!

Nightmare: You mean the world is ours!

Mario: He means the world is neither of yours!

Christian: SHUT UP! we shall fight! I may not be able to kill you in one hit but I have an army as this guy!

He sends out like, 20 shy guys and they start a battle!

Announcer: Mario takes out half the shy guys with a power bounce and Watt finishes them off! Looks like the stilt guys are coming out and Mario eliminates them too! The shy stacks are out and it's their turn to attack. Mario blocks and takes them out! Christian is out on the field now and he is PISSED! He attacks Mario and Mario blocks. Mario takes him out with a power bounce but the spirit Christian flies away. Nightmare jumps in and takes out Watt for three turns! Mario takes him out again and he sinks into the shadows to escape and Mario gets the star thingy!

Switch To Peachy-Keen!

Peachy-Keen: Tinkle, I heard there's a fat shy guy in one of the rooms. Let's go bake him a cake!

Tinkle: That was random... Okay!

They make a cake and have to repeat the heating part twenty times like me and eventually get it right. They take it to Gourmet Guy and he eats it.

Gourmet Guy: OH YEAH! I'M HAVING A DELICIGASM! Phew. You know, there's a star thingy on Magma Magma Island if you care. Later!

Tinkle flies off to tell Mario and Peachy-Keen goes back to her room. Mario got more star power and now it's the:

END OF CHAPTER!

Remeber folks: Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!


	10. Burnin Times on Magma Magma Island!

Chapter 5: Burnin' Times On Magma Magma Island

The group of seven heads towards the Inn to heal and Tinkle hits them!

Tinkle: Hey guys! I have news of the next Creepy Star Thingy. It's on Magma Magma Island to the south! I have no idea how to get there though.

He flies away and they finish walking to the Inn. There, Mario gets drunk and starts telling horrible jokes.

Mario: You're all so stupid and ugly...that if you entered a stupid and ugly contest... you'd all win... or lose... WHICHEVER'S FUNNIER!

Yeeeeah... He sobbers up and goes to the dock to find Kolorado, who he's never met before! Kolarado sees him and introduces himself. Mario spin jumps on the whale and it opens it's mouth, complaining of a stomach ache. Matio goes inside and Watt lights up the room, err, mouth. they go inside the stomach and attack fuzzipede!

Mario: This guy'll be easy. I can do 20 damage with a power bounce. I'll kill it now!

Sorry Mario, but the fuzzipede attacks first! He just eliminated your jump attack!

Watt: Don't worry! Just use hammer throw!

Mario: Oh yeah! I forgot I had that! Time to go down fuzzipede!

_BEGGINNING OF CHAPTER!_

BAM! Fuzzipede is dead. The whale squirts them out and they get on his back to go to MMI (Magma Magma Island). There they visit Yoshi's Village and learn that the yoshi children have escaped into the forsest, which is full of water! They meet Sushi who goes to town to rest. Now how will they get back the kids? Time to visit Mario's Pad!

Mario: Why is half of toad city standing outside my house? I'd better see what this is about!

Luigi: Mario! I don't know what's going on! Everyone is blaming me for something I didn't do!

Toadsworth: I am VERY dissappointed in you Master Luigi! Very dissappointed!

Luigi: I don't know what you're talking about!

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. jumps down and grabs Toadsworth, dressed as Shadow Luigi!

Shadow Luigi: Hahaha! Did you forget about me Mario? Time to go Toadsworth!

Luigi: Mario! I have to clear my name. Let me join you! I can help you swim across water and I'll bring my 12-gauge to fight with!

Like it or not Mario, Luigi has joined you're party! He can carry you across water! Good thing you came to your house!

Mario: Good! Let's get back to MMI!

They take the whale back, get all the kids, fight tons of enemies, get a ton of coins, and talk to the village chief. He gives them the jade raven and they use it on the statue thingy. They continue on to the giant tree thingy (I use the word thingy a lot don't I?) and meet Rafiel ( TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!) who gets them into the volcano. Kolarado comes up and runs into the volcano. They follow him and finish a few puzzles. Then at one point they need PARAKARRY! As they switch out, Luigi pulls out his 12-gauge!

Luigi: Oh HELL no! I thought I got rid of you! Now you're on my team!

Mario: It's MY team! But you two need to work together or we're gonna die! Let's just move on and beat this chapter!

Luigi: Uhh... Chapter? You act like this is some kind of video game about stuff.

Mario: Uhh... Did I say chapter? I meant Island.

Luigi: Oh, honest mistake. They sound so similar.

Mario: Let's get back to the adventure!

They continue on and get the ultra hammer! They get towards the end of the volcano and see the Lava Piranha! They attack and Luigi pulls out his water bazooka! BLAM! He takes out the Lava Piranha and the end of battle music plays! Uhh... what's that shaking? BAM! The Piranha pops up covered in lava! Luigi blasts it again and they get the star thingy!

Mario: WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BAZOOKA COME FROM!

Luigi: DUDE! I got this a year ago!

The group leaves as the volcano erupts and they fly back to toad city! AWESOME! Looks like they don't have to take the whale. And now it is the:

_END OF CHAPTER!_

Time for Peachy-Keen!

Peachy-Keen: I need to find something to help Mario!

She goes to a trivia thing and finds out where Mario needs to go. She gets the Sneaky Parasol!

Peachy-Keen: WOO! Time to take a nap naked and let anyone take advantage of me!


	11. 300hit Special! Wow!

Special episode!

T.G.Y.R.: Yo! It's been almost 200 hits since my last special and I AM PUMPED! This is gonna be awesome! Sorry about not updating with Chapter 6: Dark Days In Plant Farm! Yes, it's nothing like the real chapter name but it's all I could think of. Time to get this party started! MARIO! Get out of the beer!

Mario: WHEEE! Pretty tasty salad! My name is Joseph!

Peachy-Keen: I don't get it. It's non-alchoholic beer...

Chuigi: Meh. I'm not even in this fic and I spiked it. Nothing like alchohol to get a party started!

Pikario; SHUT UP! I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop talking! In fact, I'm gonna hurt you now!

T.G.Y.R.: Oh Yeah! Go read The Great Chicken Miasma's stories! They kick more ass than mine!

Chuigi: Damn right they do!

T.G.Y.R.: Shut up! This is my fic and I can smite you!

Bowser-Yowser: Let's move on to my evil plans before he remembers that Chuigi is a Riachu now... So. Mario has five Creepy Star Thingies now. My minions have two. Hell, That Christian dude probably has one by now.

Christian: Oh no. Noy yet. I won't be ready untill the end of next chapter. Err... I mean. What? I'm hurt that you'd think that of me... Yes... That'll work fine...

Nightmare: Uhh... Yo. I'm not really a camera person... If you didn't notice, me being a shadow beast doesn't work well with the camera's light. I'm gonna hide in the shadows over there.

Mario's Partners are in the giant pool full of beer, which Chuigi spiked. They're to drunk to talk and bombettes naked... IT IS NOT A PRETTY SIGHT! Stay away from the pool unless your that bob-omb that digs bombette. So anyways, Time for the bosses and other enemies!

Koopa Sisters and Brothers: We rock! We could beat Mario if we tried together!

Tut and Kamek: I got nothing to say.

King Boo: My only line was a fucking scream!

Lava Piranha: _The lava piranha has gone mute._

T.G.Y.R.: Lastly-MARIO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BEER! THAT'S THE DRINKABLE ONE! GO SWIM IN THE POOL OF BEER! Sorry about that! But sorry to Christian and my friend who is Nightmare for not putting you in chapter five. I gotta get drunk now and have fun here with my made-up characters. God I need a life!


	12. Update Change

Update Change

T.G.Y.R.: Hey there. I'm sorry about taking so ling to update. I've been playing Maple Story and it's really addicting. I'll update as soon as I can, but it will be a little while. I plan on updating my stories about once or twice a week now. You should go check out Maple Story at It kicks ass and is really addicting and fun! If you see me say hi and my I.D. is AwesomeMan98. Later.


	13. Storytime! Finally updated!

Storytime: How Christian met Mighmare

T.G.Y.R.: Hey hey hey! Many of you have been wondering (atleast I hope you have) about how Christian met Nightmare. I mean, Christian was alone in Chapter 2, but now he always has Nighmare with him. This is the story of how they met. Chapter 6 will be up at some point in the week. I just LOVE Maple Story so much! If you play in the new world Khaini, my I.D. is RandomTJ98 (or my theif is RandomTJ2). Have fun! Joseph! Activate the flashback machine!

A group of toad kids sit around a rocking chair.

Toad Kids: Storytime! Yay!

Toadsworth: Alright kids! this is the story of how the evil villains of 50 years ago, Christian and Nightmare, met!

One day, the evil spirit you all know and love (or hate), Christian, was plotting on how to defeat Mario, who had just defeated him in Chapter 2: The Sandy Sandy Ruins. He was plotting an evil scheme to steal a Star Thingy and use it on Mario. Unbeknownst to him, he would have help.

Christian: I really need help if I'm going to stop Mario! This is really pissing me off!

: I may be able to help.

Christian: Who the hell are you!

: I am the darkling who has no name. NIGHTMARE!

Christian: But isn't your name Nightmare? That means you have a name!

Nightmare: I guess you're right. But I can help you defeat Mario!

_Ten minutes later..._

C: What are you up to?

N: I'm making a robot. It should be ready around Chapter 6. I call it Nighmareus Contraptionus. Or for short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

C: Uhh... I'm just gonna call it the Nightmarus Contraptionusus. So let's work on how we should get around to stopping Mario. Hey wait! What's that goomba doing here? Nightmare! Put on your glasses!

Christian pulls out one of those things from MIB and uses it on the Goomba, while he gets in a Bowser-Yowser suit.

C: How was your day at the circus Joe?

Joe: Elephants are bigger in person!

C: Now go away and jump off a cliff into some lava!

Joe: Yes sir!

N: ... How the FUCK did that work? You're lucky I put on the sunglasses in time.

C: Well, when you can control minds, it's easy! But anyways, that robot will come in handy when we need to kill Mario!

Nightmareus Contraptionus: Term Recognized. Kill Mario. Switching to less-than-normal-mode.

He transforms to look like a miniature Nightmare.

NC: Come on guys, let's do this! Let's go! LEEEEEROOOOOY JEEEEENNNKKKKINNS!

C: Please! Make him unable to say that again...

N: Alright! That was my fault. I saw that Leroy Jenkins WoW video and I had to put it in. Just google it and see what I mean!

C: No. That was really creepy. Go make me a sandwhich.

NC: Term recognized. Making Master a sandwhich.

C: Why did you put that in there? We almost never make sandwhiches.

N: WHAT! You've had me make you 20 sandwhiches in the last 10 minutes! How the hell did you even eat them all that fast?

C: Oh, I've been using them to build a statue of our glory. Our **_SANDWHICH_** glory! People across the globe will fear the glory of Chrisandwhich and Nightmandwhich!

N: Those were terrible names. But why haven't I seen this statue you speak of? And why will people fear statues made of sandwhiches? But let's get back to our plan. To kill Mario then we have to steal a Creepy Star Thingy, like the one at Tubba Lard-er Blubba's fortress. Then we will take over the world!

C: It seems kind of flawwed. Maybe we should get help. Maybe from that pichu over there. Hey wait! This is a Mario game! There are no pichus in Mario games! (This takes place at an earlier part of "Pikario & Chuigi: Poke'star Saga" when Chuigi is still a pichu.)

Chuigi: I'm just here looking for something to do. If you're trying to kill Bowser-Yowser then I'm game.

C: Go away!

Ch: FINE! Maybe I'll just go join Mario!

C: FINE!

Ch: FINE!

C: FINE!

Ch: FINE!

N: SHUT UP!

C: Okay! Let's just steal the star thingy!

N: Alright!

Toadsworth: And that is how the most evil villains ever met! Now go to sleep you little brats!

**_The End!_**


	14. Dark Days in Plant Garden

Chapter 6: Dark Days In Plant Garden

The group of however many headed to Koopa village with Kolorado just because! They bump into my all-time most hated enemy: KENT C. KOOPA!

Mario: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Luigi: You said that to Jr. Troopa earlier.

Mario: Earlier? That seems like last week...

Luigi: Whatever. I don't wanna fight this guy. Let's just bust out the napalm.

Mario: I whole-heartedly agree!

They blow him up and send Kolorado home. They head over to the flower garden and force the portal to appear.

_BEGGINNING OF CHAPTER!_

When they appear they come out of, instead of a real tree, a STATUE! Shadow Luigi appears and scribbles an M on the wall and hops through.

Mario: This seems really familiar... Oh well. Let's follow him!

They follow him through and appear in Delfino Plaza! To find out what happens, check out my fic that will be up later, Paper Mario Sunshine, and we will continue after they get back!

Mario: I wonder what happened to Bowser Jr.

Luigi: Don't worry! Too bad you couldn't keep FLOOD.

Mario: Eh. He was kinda annoying.

So they came back and went to visit Petunia to kill some Monty Moles.

Mario: I hate these guys. They just pop up under you and try to bite your balls. Luigi, you go. You don't have any balls.

Luigi: Just don't jump around. Run over and hit them with your hammer!

Battle start! Mario got his nuts bitten!

Mario: OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!

Battle ended! I just wanted Mario's nuts bitten!

Luigi: Why haven't any other partners talked in a while?

Mario: We left them at a bar on Isle Delfino, remember?

Luigi: Oh yeah! Remember when we got to see Bow naked? That was awesome! Boos sure have great-

Mario: WOAHWOAHWOAH! You can't say that here!

Luigi: What? Bodies?

Mario: Nevermind. Let's get this over with!

They play whack a mole and Luigi breaks the high score of 0! Why was it 0? Because I wanted it to be! What do you mean they don't buy it? Never say that, Larry! Yo momma's so fat, in class she sits next to EVERYBODY! Shut up Larry!

Mario: That was fun. What up Petunia?

Petunis: Here's a Magical-agical-fagicle Bean! Just don't plant it! Especially not with Goomba crap and Koopa Troopa piss! And you'll need the Great Big Ball of Burning Sun-like stuff to shine light-like stuff on it too!

Mario: Okay... Let's go Luigi!

Luigi: Yo momma's so ugly, she's just plain ugly!

Mario: We're brothers! We have the same mom! We need the Great Big Ball of Burning Sun-like stuff to shine on Goomba crap and Koopa Troopa piss. We WOULD have those two, but they're on Isle Delfino, and the portal closed. Let's hope our partners can swim!

Suddenly, Baby Mario and Luigi from M&L: PT fell! They died instantly, causing these Mario and Luigi to die! The End! Just kidding. They go to the area with the Great Big Ball of Burning Sun-like stuff and talk to him.

Great Big Ball of Burning Sun-like stuff:Go destroy the Cloud-makey machine thing. Then I'll start shining again!

Mario: _sigh_ Let's go!

They start walking, when Chuigi lands near them!

Chuigi: Ouch! Stupid-flying-maze-in-the-sky-where-Christian-and-Nightmare-are! Hey Mario! Get the fuck over here so I can join you! I can kick you over huge gaps so you don't fall in and die!

Chuigi joined the party! This is gonna confuse the hell out of people who think I'm talking about Luigi!

Chuigi: Let's go bitches!

They get to the Cloud-makey machine thing and Chuigi sets up the explosives. TONS of explosives. The volume of the explosives was about 10 times that of the machine. THAT many explosives! If he wasn't a proffessional, they would have blown up the world. Why am I telling you this? Filler, of course! Hmm. What else can I type here? I know! Poopie! Hehehehe! Poopie! Okay. I'm done. Back to the story!

Chuigi: Let's light this bitch! I wanna go kill shit as soon as possible and we can when this is done.

Mario: We still need Goomba crap and Koopa Troopa piss. If we could get to Isle Delfino and back we could do it easily.

: We..._pant..._finally..._wheeze..._got back.

Mario: Goombario! Go crap on that dirt spot! Kooper! Plant this bean in the crap and piss on it! Don't question me! Just do it!

They make a beanstalk appear and plan out a stategy down below.

Goombario: Alright, Christian and Nightmare are probably right up ther, so we need a plan. I say we go up in groups of three and fight. The groups are: Mario, Luigi, and that raichu. Me, Bombette, and Watt. And Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow.

Mario: Alright guys! Times up! Let's do this! LEEEEEEROOOY JEEENKIN...

Goombario: Oh fuck, he just ran up there didn't he? Let's go! Stick to the plan! Luigi and the raichu go!

By the time Luigi and Chuigi got there, Mario was unconcious! But there was something strange...

Nightmare: I'd like to introduce you to my robot. Nightmareus Contraptionus! Or for short, HDHGFKFHGFLUI567547LBGGNFHJFVGSBLAF4NDSGSGFNJBH7745764GFNVDBSVCKXV4958BXLBVXCVCKBVK3E57E6DGTRUYDE56RG5UV5U76E5V7YE56VUJEDBU6RDUE5VB6E5GN378YN3CF589GNX789GF5NW94C5W48ECGNWE9CNGTE9WC5PURPLEGD6S8VSD8CGS8G6DFBANANAF9DG87BF5GF78BDF78BHD8GFSDGSDB8VSDF8BVF78ZXCVBCXB8APPLENHV8DF8BN89GFNDNBGFB898DTNBGREENFNBFNB9FVX9BXDB789XDF98BXDF89BVDXF698BD978BN8F9D8GNXFT78BXCVBGF7GXDFBRVXDF8BVFD8V5N469446945346FJ34J896FM935C34789C935NV6C3NM9569C69V48F795NM48W7NM78847876456VGYE4589VF5N8WE4C5WC8W389W47CJ74WVNI9W34CF89WN89CV4VNCN89WCWWC4N3483N45VNY89W34NVBWV946B98W9B8V89BWV893XN97C5NW34GIOISODUIRUASERUIRUGSFHYWCVNERMVSERSE8RVMSMSILIKEPEOPLENAMEDJHONNY.

T.G.Y.R.: For those hard time, dedicated fans (like I have any!), that was the exact same name I used in Storytime. My face itches. So does my ass. And my arm. And back. And I'm just putting in more filler. And I hate this chapter because I've had no time to work on it and it's been a week since I started.

Chuigi: Yo momma is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for short!

Luigi: Dear god I hate these two! And now there's a third!

Chuigi: Quiet bitch! We need to stall for the other groups!

And then, right on schedule, Goombario, Bombette, and Watt came up and joined the battle! 5 against 3? That's not very fair! Maybe we should get rid of the robot...

Goombario: Shit! Mario's unconcious! Time to fight these bitches!

Fight! The last three partners pop up and join in! They decide to skip the battle and bust out the napalm! The 3-some goes down and the band of unlikely heroes moves on! They revived Mario, by the way.

Mario: NNSSS! Oh shit. I got knocked unconcious didn't I?

Goombario: Yes. I'm not gonna talk for a while because the author is tired of typing my name out over and over again!

They get to Puff - N - Huff (bad name, I know) and get ready to kick his ass!

Announcer: I'm back! Mario jumps and does like 23 damage! Chuigi uses Thundershock and does 30 damage! What the hell? Get out of my booth! No! Stop! AAAARRRGGHH!

Christian: Hehehehehe... Wait... My name is on the side! They're supposed to think I'm the announcer! Damn! Screw this! I'm gone!

Announcer: Woah. That was weird. What the fuck? Mario's pissing on the boss! 9999999999999 damage! How the fuck did he do that?

Mario: Well, we won! Let's get out of here!

They run down to the door and go back to Toad City. They get a few beers and take a nap. Bye-Bye!


	15. 10 reviews! It's amazing!

10 Reviews!

T.G.Y.R.: Now that I made it past 500 hits, and was about to make a party out of that, now I'm almost at 750 hits, and I'm at 10 reviews, and I feel like having a party, for no reason other to stall untill I beat Chapter 7 again, I really feel like having a party! So let's get it started! Let's-

_**KABOOM!**_

T.G.Y.R.: What the hell? I didn't order any explosions! Those are for the 1000 hit party!

: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY VACUUM!

T.G.Y.R.: Why the fuck is E. Gadd here?

E. Gadd: This is my house! Get out!

Me: This is an abbandoned warehouse. In the middle of the Sahara.

E.Gadd: YES! MY HOUSE!

Me: Nevermind. Do you hear that? SHIT! THE COPS ARE COMING! IF THEY ASK, THIS WASN'T A PARTY!

A banner drops, saying "HAPPY 10 REVIEWS, RIDER" on it.

Me: You idiots...

Sahara Warehouse Officer: What's going on here? Was this a party?

Me: No way. This was an evil villain meeting.

Officer: Alright! Have-

Kooper: Sorry I'm late Rider! Happy 10 review party! I brought a cake!

Me: You. Are. All. Fucking. Retarded. Actually, We're having an evil villain meeting _party_.

Nightmare: No we're not. This is your ten rev-

Christian: _whispering _Shut up! With the party happening, we get free cake! And we can set up a bomb. That will spray _cake!_

Nightmare: What is it with you and cake? I thought you liked sandwhiches!

Christian: OH NOES! I LEFT CHRISANDWHICH AND NIGHTMANDWHICH IN THE HIDEOUT! WE NEED TO GET THEM! THEY _LOVE_ CAKE!

Nightmare: HOLY CRAP IT'S A SPRITE OF WATT!

_image deleted for causing file size to be too large_

Watt: Jealous much? It takes up space, but it still gives me a picture!

Christian: Oh yeah? Well look at this!

_image deleted for causing file size to be too large_

Christian: Mine may look terrible, but it's not just loaded off the internet!

Me: Will you both shut up! Camera guy! Go to Mario!

Mario: Whee! The beer is made to swim in! Yay!

Me: Nevermind. Switch to his partners.

Random Goomba: Uhh. They're in the pool full of beer .

Me: GOD DAMNIT! GO TO THE BOSSES!

King Boo: I wasn't technically the boss... It was just my body... I had one line... It wasn't even a line... I screamed...

General Guy: I didn't have any lines either... Christian was the one who fought...

Lava Piranha: GAAH! GOOSH GAK! GEEG!

Me: Uhhhh... I forgot that the Lava Piranha can't talk... Skip him!

Puff-N-Huff: I.. I really don't think I talked... I can't believe none of these bosses talk in the fic...

Luigi: This party sucks... The Author is getting lazy!

Me: I heard that! SMITE!

Luigi is stricken by a bolt of lightning! He is SO smitten!

Chuigi: Now I'm the only one with "uigi" in my name! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Er... I mean... Haha...?

Me: Riiiiiight...

Bowser-Yowser: GODDAMNIT MY EMPLOYEES SUCK! WHY DO THEY ALL KEEP DIEING? THE NEXT ONE BETTER NOT!

Peachy-Keen: Great...Atleast Luigi and that Raichu aren't gay like Mario.

Me: Well, that's all the important cast (or is it? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) so far! I feel obliged to say that this party sucked ass. Now to go, here's an image of My character looks like!

_image deleted for causing file size to be too large_

Me: Well, it's crappy editing, but I'm a writer, not a drawer (or spriter), damnit! Goodbye, and stay tuned for either Chapter 7 or the next party! Goodbye!


	16. Special Edition Some Number!

Special Edition Whatever Number!

Me: Hiya folks! I was wondering about haveing guest stars in my fic. So if you want to cameo, review and leave the message! You'll need to leave a character name (if you don't, I'll use you're account name), what type of creature they are (or leave a description), and the basic personality! They may not end up being major characters, but they'll be in the fic! So T.T.F.N.!(ta-ta for now) Don't forget to review all the time!


	17. 800 hits!

800 hits!

Me: Wazzup peoples? I'm not gonna have a party now, I'm saving it for 1000 hits. But I just wanna say that I'm surprised I'm this popular! I mean, in Chapter 6, Mario killed the boss by pissing on it! That is SO fucking retarded! I can't believe you guys read this! Hell, I can't believe I write it! And to Queen B, I got you're message. You're character will appear next chapter! Ta-ta! I seem to be ending a lot of chapters with "ta-ta" now.


	18. I have too many Chapters!

Random Special Episode!

Me: Yo Yo yo to all my homies out there! Okay, enough of that. I want to say that you people need to review more. I mean, eight of the thirteen reviews I have are from Queen B of Randomness 016! I would like to say that she is probably my most dedicated fan.(which isn't saying much. I babely have any fans...) My friend who acts as Nightmare would is probably going to complain tommorrow, but I stand by my incredibly-rude-to-him statement! Seriously, just review! It's as easy as clicking the mouse on a really small button! Actually, that could be kinda hard. It's as easy as clicking on a medium-to-large-sized button. There. Now review, complaining about me asking for reviews! Yes. Now they will review, telling me not to ask for reviews, but reviewing to do so! So peace out to all you! So long, and thanks for all the fish! Now to say goodbye! Goodbye! So long! Farewell! See you later! Catch you on the flip side! Bye-bye! Y'all come back now, you hear! And review! Review before I devour you're soul! And check out my new story! "Bowser-Yowser's Story"! Ever wonder what goes on with Bowser-Yowser while Mario runs around foiling his evil plan? Ever wonder why he doesn't kill Mario when he gets the first Creepy Star Thingy? Read to find out! Contains references to Christian and Nightmare, and contains the name of my Chapter 7 boss. Be warned, the nonsenseicalness may cause you to explode!


	19. Special Episode of Doom!

Special Some Random Number

Me: Wazzup guys? I'm having a bit of writers block and would like some guest episodes! They won't be in continuity and I might not put in all of them, but remember to keep personalities close to the actual thing. Write them and attach them to an email adressed to That's all, and once my writers block clears I'll finish Chapter 7. Laters!


	20. Unexpected thing of unexpectednessrtf

Unexpectedness of doom!

Me: Hey guys... I hate to say it, but I'm gonna be a while on the next Chapter. Keep sending in guest episodes (I have none so far) and please bear with me. So later guys. See ya soon. This is a temproary Chapter and I will replace it with the first update.


	21. A Star Thingy On The Rocks!

Chapter 7: A Star Thingy on the Rocks!

Mario is asleep in a bed at the Inn in Toad City.

Mario: snore Huh? Oh! Hey guys! Wake up! It's an update!

Me: What the fuck! You guys can't nap!

Mario: Just tell the story!

Fine! The group walks outside and sees a penguin (and Merlin) outside Merlin's house. They run over to see what's up!

Merlin: Ah! Mario! It's good to see you! This man says he heard of a Star Thingy near the town he lives in! You should go with him and check it out.

Mario: Okay, but first I'm in the mood for something _tropical!_ Let's go!

They go to MagmaMagma Island and chill out. Suddenly a yoshi approaches them!

Yoshi: Hey Mario! My name is Thorn and I want to help you on this quest!

Mario: So you're a black Yoshi... with pink spikes... and a pink saddle... Why have I never seen such **AWESOME** colors on a Yoshi before?

Thorn: Because I'm the only cool Yoshi! Did I mention that I like pudding? The pudding shall rule you all, with me by it's side! Fear the pudding! Fear it!

Mario: Let's just head out. Hey wait! What happened to that penguin?

Luigi: I've been trying to tell you. He died from all the heat! Note to Mario: PENGUINS DON'T LIKE THE HEAT!

Mario: Oh well! I looted his map and keys!

Luigi; Let's just go... So are you part of the team now Thorn?

Thorn: Yeps! So is the pudding! Fear it! FEEEEEEEAR IT!

Goombario: Yeeeeeah... Welcome to the team!

Nightmare: So you have a new partner? That won't matter! Let's fight!

Battle start! Writing in italics is thoughts!

Nightmare: I just had a though. Is the villain of this game us, or Bowser-Yowser?

All: Hmmmmm.

Nightmare: _It's definitely me and Christian..._

Christian:_ It's only me! Not Nightmare!_

Goombario: _I doubt these two count as bosses..._

Kooper: _Knowing the author, it's probably both._

Parakarry: _I rarely ever talk... I think it's probably Bowser-Yowser._

Bow: _Probably these two!_

Watt: _I have no idea who these two are... I fought them that one time... It's probably Bowser-Yowser._

Luigi: _These two. Definitely._

Chuigi: _Since I only know these two... It's this Bowser-Yowser guy._

Thorn: _The pudding is ultimate!_

Mario:

Mario: _I like beer..._

Me: _Hehe... Get it? Mario is retarded so his mind is empty. He doesn't even realize what's happening!_

Nightmare: Nevermind! We'll fight you later bitches!

Thorn: Then why did you even appear here?

Nightmare:... Shut up!

They dissappear, travelling to somewhere else!

Mario: Let's head to reads map Frost City!

Luigi: Alright!

: Stop right there! My name is Max Fhs! I'm here to stop you!

Mario: Why the hell does everyone want to either join us or stop us? Wait a second... You're so skinny! You couldn't stop us!

Max Fhs: Quiet! I shall live up to my idol, Mario! I'll stop all of Bowser-Yowser's henchmen! I sha-

Mario: Hey brainiac! I AM Mario!

Max Fhs: I thought you were those two that just left, in a disguise!

Mario: That makes absolutely no s-

Suddenly, a Delorean falls and lands on Max Fhs! Marty and Doc get out!

Marty: Hey Doc! I think we're in the wrong dimension!

Doc: Impossible! The Delorean only travels through time, not dimensions!

Mario: Get out of our world!

Marty: Ahh! Run Doc! Get in the Delorean!

They get in and fly away, travelling to their own world.

Mario: That was really random...

Parakarry: Eh. I rarely ever appear nowadays.

Thorn: Pudding is everywhere nowadays!

Mario: That's probably the LEAST random thing that anyone has said this trip...

Luigi: This is SO long and the chapter hasn't technically started yet...

All: Let's just go! They go to Frost City

They arrive at the city and are scared of the cold!

Mario: running in circles AAAAAH! IT'S COLD!

Chuigi: Thundershock! zaps Mario

Mario: not running anymore Thank the god for making electricity hot!

Luigi: Fuck that! Water bazooka! blasts Mario, thus freezing him

Mario: frozen

Thorn: The pudding says we should unfreeze him!

Goombario: sarcastically Oh yeah. We should unfreeze him because the god damned pudding says so!

Luigi: Just chill dude!

Goombario(Goom): Alright. Alright. I'm done. Where to now?

Parakarry: Frost City!

I appear

Me: Damnit! I knew someone in here was reading my files, so I erased the town name from all you're memories. It looks like you're reading ahead Parakarry! Time to be de-rezzed!

Parakarry: Ah fuck! I knew we shouldn't have let him watch Tron on his computer!Gets de-rezzed

Me: I'll take his place for a little while, but don't expect me to use Author Powers to help you!

Luigi: Maybe we should unfreeze Mario first.

Me(Authorkarry): I've got it! Because heat is just molecules moving really really fast, we can use electricity to speed up the molecules in the ice around Mario, thus freeing him!

Chuigi: So I should electricute him again?

Authorkarry: ... Yes.

Chuigi: On it! Unfreezes Mario

Mario: Phew... Can we just move on now?

Authorkarry: Yes! And Luigi, freeze anyone besides enemies and I de-rezz you, too!

Luigi: Damn! You know me too well!

Authorkarry: Let's just move on! This is already my longest chapter and we've encountered ONE plot point!

We walk to the mayor's house and find out he's dead! I probably shouldn't have gotten so angry at him during poker last night.

Mayor's wife: OHMYGODSOMEONESTOPTHISMURDERERHEJUSTKILLEDMYHUSBANDANDINEEDHELPTOSTOPHIM!

Authorkarry: Oh crap! Secret Author Teleport! Vanishes with party

Mario: Dear god that was bad! Let's just go find whoever really did this!

We walk to Herringway's(I know I didn't change the name. I couldn't think of anything) house and send him to the mayor's house where the mayor wakes up!

Mayor: Fhqwhgads? Oh herringway! I have a present for you! It's $1,000 to help with you're new novel!

Just then a lightning storm starts as I fly up to get a drink. Suddenly a flux capacitor falls on me!

Authorkarry: A flux capacitor? What the hell?

Suddenly, lightning hits the fluxcapacitor I'm holding, propelling me to 88 mph and sending 1.21 gigawatts of electricity into the capacitor, thus sending me back to the year 1885. Like Doc at the end of Back To The Future 2.

Authorkarry: Holy shit! I'm in 1885! The Mushroom Country has just been founded. Mario doesn't exist. Things are too serious here. I'm using my powers!

I fly to the real world and get a drink, then go back to the present time right where I disappeared.

Authorkarry: That was so boring. Let's just go. We have to get to Starcreated Chasm.

Mario: How do you know that?

Authorkarry; Helloooo? I'm the Author! I can do these things! I just played the game!

Mario: Whatever. Hey look at those snowmen! Maybe we should put a bucket hat on that one and a scarf on that one!

Authorkarry: That's probably the smartest thing you've said said all trip.Snaps fingers and makes items appear where they go Let's go!

Meanwhile...

Ice Queen: Alright minions! Who wants to be in the league of evil?

Jr. Troopa: Runs in I do! I do!

Ice Queen: Too bad! I only have one Ice platform!

Jr. Troopa: I hate my life!

Back with us...

We solve a TON of puzzles, and kill a TON of duplighosts, then get to the final room. The ALBINO RHINO PUZZLE! We finish it and move on to the Ice Queen.

Thorn: The pudding says that we should use it against the evil person in the evil place of doom in front of us!

Authorkarry: Okay... Let's go! We have a bitch to kill!

Announcer: THey rush in and melt her instantly with a double thunderbolt (Authorkarry used his powers for a second one). That was the easiest fight in the fic. Whatever.

Authorkarry: Well, that's it. End of Chapter. Parakarry will be back next Chapter! And remember,

!sedosipe tseug dneS !noitcif naf ym weiveR


	22. The 1379 hit Partay!

1379 hit party!

Me: Sorry it's been so long since my last update... I hope you're all still loyal. Hot damn! The reason this is the 1379 hit party is beacause I haven't been on in a while, so I hadn't seen my hits! I'm gonna gradually add more to the Ice Queen fight. Time for the party, and keep sendin guest episodes! Now, it's time for the ex-

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Me: GOD DAMNIT! TOO EARLY AND TOO LONG! sigh Let's just start the party... Atleast Mario's not in the beer again. I told him if he swan in the drinkin beer I'd de-rezz him! Ha-ha! Let's go! Super Author Power morph! Morphs into Sephiroth

SephirauthSephiroth Author: I love morphing so much! To the party!

Cameraman A: Nobody's here yet dude.

Sephirauth: THEN WHO THE FUCK SET OFF THAT EXPLOSION?

Cameraman B: That was C. He farted on his lighter.

Cameraman C: Crawls out of debris, covered in soot and scrapes Owwwww...

Cameraman D: Why do we have so many cameramen?

Sephirauth: Well, we were gonna have A through C, but Q and X got jealous, so we have all the letters.

Cameramen E-Z: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY US!

Sephirauth: Well, I'm gonna go drink all the beer, then go fight Bowser-Yowser and get some pudding, then maybe take over the world with some cookies.

Mario: BEER?

Thorn: PUDDING?

The rest of the partners: FIGHT BOWSER-YOWSER?

Christian and Nightmare: TAKE OVER THE WORLD?

All other villains: COOKIES?

Sephirauth: Who woulda thought the keywords to bring everyone herwe would be in that one sentence? Oh yeah! ME! WHO'S THE AUTHOR? I AM! WHO'S THE AUTHOR? I AM! KICK ASS!

Cloud: Bursts in Stop right there Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Also bursts in He is **NOT** Sephiroth! I am!

Sephirauth: Burst in before party You guys **DO** know I'm here, right? And that I can uncreate you?

Cameraman I: Why would I do that to U? We're buddies!

Sephirauth: That's not what I meant! That's it! No more cameramen! Smites all Cameramen

All Cameramen: Got smitten by Sephirauth

Cloud/Sephiroth/Sephirauth: We shall do battle! Hey! Stop saying what I say at the same time as me! Oh yeah? I know a trick!

Cloud/Sephiroth: I LIKE PENIS! GODDAMNIT!

Sephirauth: Everyone I know is retarded...

Cloud&Sephiroth: Am not!

Sephirauth: Are too!

Cloud&Sephiroth/Sephitauth(respectively): Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! Am not! Shut up! We should settle this like men! Hiya! Start sissy slap fight

Meanwhile...

Peachy-Keen: I can't believe Mario hooked up the beer to the sprinklers...

Mario: I'm siiinging in the beer! Gets slapped by unknown person

: NEVER do that again.

Peachy-Keen: Who are you?

John: I'm John the Bob-omb! To find out more about me go to the person who is Nightmare's fic, "Bowser's Revenge: Here we go again!" at

http/ with the sissies...

Sissies: We are not sissies! Hey! We're not sissies! We're Cloud, Sephiroth, and that retard who looks like Sephiroth!

Sephirauth: I am NOT a retard! I created this Fan Fic!

Cloud: So what? I'm not part of this Fan Fic!

Sephirauth: Technically, you ARE a part of this chapter. So bye-bye! Smites Cloud

Sephiroth: Woah! You smited my arch-nemmesis! We should be allies!

Sephirauth: Fuck you! Smites Sephiroth Now back to the party!

Mario and John are having a sissy slap fight. Peachy-Keen, Bombette, Bow, and Watt are gossiping. The rest of the partners are having an arm wrestleing tournament. Christian is eating sandwhiches. Nightmare is making sandwhiches. The other villains are just chatting. The background characters are playing marbles.

Sephirauth: ... This party sucks. Fuck this. I'm gettin me a beer. This was a crappy 1379 hit party. Later... Leaves

Mario: He left! Let's get this started! Warehouse explodes

Sephirauth: That'll learn 'em to have a party without me. Peace out guys! And remember, an apple a day won't keep Chuck Norris away!


	23. New C2!

New C2

Me: Yupperz! I made me a C2, so if anyone wants to amke any stories using my characters they can! Remember to keep the personalities close to how they really are! Later guyz! Chapter 8 will be up on the 19th, as that is a special event! I won't tell you what it is, so check in on the 19th!


	24. Suspensey!

Oooooh, Suspense

Me: Hehehehe! I can't believe you guys have to wait untill tomorrow to find out what happens! Here's a sneak preview!

Kooper: SHUT UP! YOU'VE SAID THAT FIFTY TIMES ALREADY! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! _Collapses_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Parakarry: That was **SO** **FUCKING RETARDED!**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kammy: Yes! Now for some cookies! EEEEEEEEEEVIL cookies.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: That's all you get to see! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was fun. Later!


	25. The Journey

Chapter 8: The Great Journey

Me: Welcome you guys! I'm finally making Chapter 8! Horray! And Queen B, please respond to the C2 staff request! When we last saw our heroes, I helped them kill the Ice Queen. That's all the important shit. The group is now at the Inn in Toad City. Spot any Space Balls references and win a cookie! And I just discovered that brackets don't show up on so Italicized things are either actions or thoughts, you can figure out which ones are which(or you shouldn't be in public unsupervised).

Mario: So I says to her I says...

Kooper: SHUT UP! YOU'VE SAID THAT FIFTY TIMES ALREADY! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! _Collapses_

All: _Ignores it_

Mario: So I says to her I says, "How does a camel with a hump **THAT** small fit through a door **THAT** big?"

Parakarry: That was **SO** **FUCKING RETARDED!**

Goombario: I think we should head up to Creepy Star Thingy Cliff.

Mario:Sure, why not.

All: We're off! _Zooms out with that crazy B&W anime thing_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

On the Cliff...

Mario: Cool! An evil portal from Heaven!

Goombario: Let's use it to go to the sky! _They use it_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Far, far, away...

Nightmare: It took a whole Chapter to finish, but our teleportation device is finished. I just need to hook it up to the final doorway in Peachy-Keen's castle.

Christian: Yes! It shall be the ultimate plan!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

In the sky...

B-Y: KAMMY! Do you know why there's a teleporter hooked up to the final door of the castle?

Kammy: No, but I say we figure out what it does!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Later...

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHA! We can use this teleporter (that we now know where it takes us) for EEEEEEEEEEVIL!

Kammy: Uh, it was already going to be used for evil...

B-Y: Uh... I knew that! I meant to say for MORE EEEEEEEEEEVIL!

Kammy: Yes! Now for some cookies! EEEEEEEEEEVIL cookies.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

In the main area...

Parakarry: That was odd...

Luigi: _Has his head on backwards_ Ah! How come nobody ever told me my ass was that big?Gets his head fixed

Mario: Let's move out! _They walk to the Huge Temple Thing of Hugeness_copyright Me

Parakarry: Wow! That's one Huge Temple Thing of Hugenesscopyright Me!

Mario: Whatever. Let's go inside and steal something to fly to Bowser-Yowser. _They go inside and see the Creepy Star Thingies._

Oldstar: Ah, Mario. You have finally arrived. We must bestow upon you a great power. Now all of you heroes, TRANSFORM!

The heroes begin to morph... Goombario becomes a hyper Goomba. Kooper becomes a Dark Koopa Troopa. Bombette becomes a Bulky Bob-Omb. Parakarry becomes a Hyper ParaTroopa. Bow becomes a Dark Boo. Watt becomes, uh... A larger version of herself. Chuigi becomes a lvl 100. Luigi gets tight clothes and 2401( check out gamefaqs's SM64 message boards if you don't get it) guns. And Mario... Stays exactly the same. Except for the ability to summon things. That's new.

Goombario: Woah... Awesome...

Bombette: OH GOD! I'M SO FAT!

Luigi: Yo yo yo mutha fuggaz!

Chuigi: I finally leveled up a ton in one second! I always thought that it required Gameshark to do that.

Mario: _Summons Ifrit(Final Fantasy X)._ Awesome!

Thorn: WAAAAH! Why didn't I get Coolerized!

Oldstar: Uhh... TRANSFORM!

Thorn becomes a SUPER YOSHI! With the ability to attack with PUDDING!

Thorn: YAY! PUDDING!

Mario: Yeah. Sure. Whatever. What now?

Oldstar: Take this carrier thing and go to Bowser-Yowser's castle. Off you go!

The group appears in Bowser-Yowser's Castle.

Mario: Woah! So much lava!

Chuigi: This lava gives me the eeby-geebies...Me: Chuigi would never actually say that.

Pikario jumps in.

Pikario: Shut up, bitch! _Kicks Chuigi into the lava._

Chuigi: _Crawls out._ Hey! You can't do that in this fic! Only The Great Chicken Miasma can do that!

Pikario: Shut up! _Kicks Chuigi into the lava again and then leaves._

Mario: I wonder how he jumped into this place while we're all the way up here in the sky...OH WELL!

They wander around and lower lava a bunch and eventually get to a quiz guy!

Quiz Thing(QT): IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSS QUIZZZZ TIME! Answer five of these seven questions correctly and I let you pass! But answer three wrong and Bye-Bye! Question one! What is (The square root of negative seventy two)x80095+43/972?

Mario: Isn't it obvious? It's the square root of imaginary number "_i_"!

QT: NOOOOOOOO! Correct! How did you know that? NEVERMIND! Question two! How many times have I used the letter "E" in my speaking?

Mario: Uhh... 72?

QT: WROOOOOONG! Question three! What is my name?

Goombario: _Uses Tattle._ You're name is Jose, but you like to be called Quiz Thing. Sometimes you run around you're room in a dress and call yourself Princess Jose.

QT: NOOOOOOOOOO! Correct! Question four! What question number is this?

Mario: Hmm... It can't be ninety-five... Wait! It's number four!

QT: How did you know that? You're supposed to be a retard!

Mario: Well, I thought it was seventy-two, but then I saw the big four behind you!

Qt: WHATEVER! Question five! How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?

Mario: However many it takes before you bite!

QT: NOOOOO! Correct! Question six! What is the square root of 927,874,764,756,129,645,623,123?

Mario: Slightly over 9.6!

QT: NOOOOOO! Corect! That's five correct questions! I hate you! _Bounces up and down, causing the trap door to open._

The group falls through the trap door and fights their way back to the Quiz Thing. They just punch it and move past. They get up to Peachy-Keen's castle. They get to the final door of the castle and stop.

Mario: This is the final battle guys. This is gonna be tough. REALLY tough. We need to prepare!

The entire group stretches and heals. They burst through the door yelling and teleport away...

To be continued...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: And today, April 19, is Nightmare's birthday! To celebrate, here's him beating the shit out of me!

Nightmare: That's right it is! _Repeatedly attacks Me._

Me: Ow! Ouch! Eek! Mommy! My ovaries! My spleen! I can't believe you just missed! Ow! Why did I agree to this! Oooowwwwwww! Bye! OW! Guys! Ow! See ya! Ow! Next time! Ow!


	26. The New Game!

The New Game

Me: Our heroes are now teleporting to a new area...

The heroes appear in a laboratory.

Mario: What the hell? Where the fuck are we!

A screen turns on in the background, showing Bowser-Yowser in a lab coat.

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! I now have you in another game, where you must battle my Eight Robot Masters! Here they are! Wo man! Chef man! Really-fucking-random man! Fawful Man! _Koopa Bros Music starts playing_ Aww damnit. I told them to stop with the music. Anyways! The last four robot masters! Red Koopa Bro man! Blue Koopa Bro man! Green Koopa Bro man! And Black Koopa Bro Man!

Mario:... THAT IS SO FUCKED UP!

Goombario: This seems too smart for Bowser-Yowser! Who are you!

B-Y: I see you have figured it out! I am Bowser-Yowser's smart clone! Now you're off to fight my robots!

Mario: Okay, there are eight of them and ten of us. We have to make some groups! Me and Luigi will take on Fawful Man. Watt and Chuigi, you can take on Wo Man. The rest of you will go on your own! Goombario, Chef man. Kooper, Blue Koopa Bro. Bombette, Green Koopa Bro. Parakarry, Black Koopa Bro. Bow, Red Koopa Bro. Thorn, Really-Fucking-Random-Man. Move out!

They all run off to fight their Robot Masters. Short Chapter, I know. But I'm typing this fast and gonna send it over to my bro's comp to update to update. Why? I just got mine back from the shop and my internet isn't working. That's why this is so late. My comop was in the shop. Fuckin Spyware. Oh sorry. Rambling again. Laterz!


	27. A Question

A Question

Me: Hey guys! I'm about halfway through with the next chapter and I just have a question. After I finish this story, I was thinking of doing a Thousand Year Door parody. I just wanted to know what you guys thought about it. So give me your opinion and I'll decide later on. Peace out guys!


	28. Fawful Man!

Battle One

Me: Our heroes have just split up, and my internet is now working again. The robot masters will be battled in the order that Mario listed them.

Mario: We're off to kill Fawful man!

Luigi: Isn't Fawful that guy who worked with Cackletta? Didn't we kill him?

Mario: No we didn't. Peasley knocked him away from Bowser-Yowser's castle.

Luigi: Oh yeah!

They enter Fawful Man's chamber.

Fawful ManFawful: What fink rats have entered my chamber?_Turns to see Mario Bros._ You! You are the fink rats of my destruction! You killed the great Cackletta! Now you shall be destroyed by my mustard of doom!

Mario: _Slaps Fawful_ Shut. The. Fuck. Up. _Rips out Fawful's toungue_

Fawful!uoy yortsed llahs I ?eugnuot ym morf em detrap star knif uoy evah yhW !kcA

Luigi: _Twitches violently. Pulls out all 2401 guns._ diemotherfuckeri'mgonnakillyourightnowbitchsogetreadytodieaaarrrrrrggghhh!

Fawful!star knif uoy ot noitcurtsed gnirb ot mrofsnart I ?em no niap eht gnittup uoy era yhW !noitcurtsed fo stellub htiw ydoolb ma I !kcA _Transforms into a Bowser-Yowser look alike._ !mood ruoy fo dratsum eht naht retaerg si tI !rewop ym raeF

Mario: _Reading the backwards wriying._ Of... Your... Doom... Yeah, right. Yojimbo!_ Yojimbo appears and pokes Fawful a couple hundred times. Fawful man is still alive somehow(the pokes are very strong)! He screams in pain!_

Fawful: DETAEFED EB TON LLAHS I !MOOD YM FO STAR KNIF EHT ERA UOY !EM NO NIAP EHT SI YHW !WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He dies in the same way as any Robot Master(explodes)! But right after, Prince Peasley Man appears!

Mario: Not you too! Why! Why-hy-hy-hy-hy? ARRGGHHH! _Summons something crazy(not an actual summon) and it blows up the room! Good thing they had life shrooms! They run off back to the main hall!_

Meanwhile...

Nightmare: I told you to make that un-hackable! You forgot the most important part! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Next time...

Me: No more backwards talking! Yay!

Watt: What do you mean, what do I mean!

Wo Man: Oh. Your. God.(Get it? She's a robot, thus she has no god! HaHa!)

See you then!


	29. Wo Man!

Wo Man

Me: No more backwards talking! Yay!

Last time, M&L beat Fawful(and then Peasley) and are now heading back to the main area. All fights take place at the same time. This is Chuigi and Watt's fight against Wo Man. We join them about five minutes away from Wo Man's chamber.

Chuigi: Why the fuck did he build a Wo Man? Doesn't he have enough Man Mans?_Chuckle_ Oh well. Wait, what's THAT thing?_Points at a metool_

Watt: You've never seen a metool? Oh yeah! You've never been in one of these games. See, Dr. Wily had me powering his generators back when he was still fighting Mega Man. I know all about these guys, so I'll fill you in.

Metool

Strength: 1

Defense: With Helmet: Infinite. Without: 0

Weakness: Take the fuckin helmet off. I'm serious. That's all.

Chuigi: Really?_Thudershocks the metool and it dies from the conducted electricity._ I think electricity works just as well. Hey look, there's the door!

They walk in and see Wo Man changing.

Wo Man: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!

Chuigi: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CHANGING? YOU'RE A FUCKING ROBOT!

Watt: I LIKE TO YELL, TOO!

Wo Man: YAY! A LESBIAN LIKE ME!

Watt: YAY! YOU'RE A LESBIAN TOO!

Chuigi: YAY! LESBIAN ACTION FOR ME TO WATCH!

They are about to get it on, but then a huge boulder falls on Wo Man, destroying her. My scenes were fake! That'll teach you to trust me! Later guys. See ya next time!


	30. Chef Man!

Chef Man

Goombario just started walking away from the central room, and is entering the beginning of Chef Man's stage.

Goombario: Holy shit! Is that a giant deep fryer beneath these platforms? I can't help but feel like I would be a tasty treat for these guys...

An extremely fat guy walks over and sniffs Goombario.

Fatty Mc Fat Fat: Ooooh... Fried goomba...

Goombario: Holy fuck! _Pulls out a Gigantic plasma cannon_ SUCK BURNING PLASMA! _Fires gun at Fatty Mc Fat Fat. Fatty lands right outside Chef Man's door and Goombario walks over._

Goombario: _Sniffs Fatty_ Ooooooh... Plasma burned fatass... Oh well. _Kicks Fatty out of the way and walks to the door_ Move it fatass. So these are the doors Mega Man was talking about...

A Capcom representative jumps in and slaps Goombario

Capcom Rep.: That's a five hundred dollar fine for saying Mega Man while he isn't in the game!

Goombario: And that's an arrest for sexual abuse! I should stab you. Actually, _Pulls out plasma gun again_ EAT PLASMA! _Fires gun and the Rep. is dead. He walks through the door._

Chef Man jumps in and lands on a floating french fry. Goombario also lands on one. Chef man drops his shoe in the oil.

Chef Man: Oh fuck! My shoe! _Reaches in to get it and burns his hand. He pulls it out and lost half his hp_ OUCH! MY FUCKING HAND! _Trips and lands in the oil, killing himself_ OHMYGODI'MSOFUCKINGDEADBUTIMGONNAKEEPTALKINGUNTILLIACTUALLYDIEANDIBETITSREALLYPISSINGYOUOFFMOTHERFUCKERMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOWIJUSTDIED! _He finally dies. Goombario leaves._

Me: Another chapter complete! Check out my new story, "The One True Hero"! It's rated M for sexual content. It's in the Mario section because it often shows what's happening in the Mario world at the same time as in that world. Check it out! Later guys!


	31. Koopa Bros Men!

Koopa Bros Men

Kooper: _Sigh_ Why do I have to fight this retard again? I already pwned his ass...

He walks into the pathway to Blue KB Man's room.

Kooper: Holy fuck. This looks exactly like the bridge at the fortress. It even has the Bill Blasters! _Jumps over a bullet bill_ Wait, why am I jumping? I can go in my shell and slide under them! _He does so_ Heh, that was easy. He walks into the door.

Meanwhile...

Bombette: Why the fuck am I doing this? I can walk under these things! _She walks under the bullet bills_ This is so easy... _She walks through the door_

Elsewhere...

Parakarry: _Yawn_ I can easily fly over these things... _He flies over teh bullet bills and walks through the door_

Another word for something happening at the same time in a different place...

Bow: _Phases through bombs_ So boring... _Walks through door_

In the Huge Circular Chamber of Hugeness...

Kooper: What the fuck are you three doing here? This is MY robot master! I will kill blue koopa bro man! Not you!

Bow: _Floats over and smacks him_ Shut up retard. All the koopa bros are in this chamber.

All the koopa bros jump in from the ceiling.

Blue: We!

Green: Are!

Black: The!

Red: Koopa Bros!

Parakarry: Yes, we know that. Just die!

Blue: Okay! _Jumps into lava down below_

Kooper: _Beams away while saying:_ That was retarded...

Green: Time to die little bomb girl! _Drinks a gatorade and turns into a huge muscular thing_ You gonna die now cause I'm the Juggernaut bitch! _Runs over but Bombette trips him and he falls in the lava_

Bombetee: _Teleports out while saying:_ That was eevn more retarded...

Black: Red! Team attack! Koopa spin!

They grab arms and get in their shells. The start spinning rapidly, causing a whirlwing of lava to come up, buning them to a crisp.

Parakarry and Bow: _While warping back to main room_ That was the MOST retarded...

Me: Woo! Now all that's left is Thorn and really-Fucking-Random Man! Check out my new fics "The One True Hero" and "Boating to your Doom"! The first is an RPG fic, which switches to show what's happening in the Mushrrom Kingdom every once in a while. The second is a Final Destination parody, which I got the inspiration for from krisetchers, who's stories you should read too. That's all guys! See ya later!


	32. Nearly 2500 hit party!

(Nearly)2500 hit party

Me: Holy shit guys! I can't believe this. I remember my first party, at 25 hits. Now look! I've got nearly 2500! This is great! I love you guys! All of you! Especially Queen B! Most loyal fan! _Gives Queen B the Most Loyal Fan award_ Time for the party!

Mario: Finally! I've been waiting for like, months.

Me: It's not my fault I don't have as much time for the fic anymore!

Thorn: Am I ever going to fight Really-Fucking-Random Man?

Me: Next chapter! Everyone pesters me! Even characters that I control!

Luigi: _In the back of the room, with the other allies_ Okay, Mario and Thorn are doing their part. Now we need to take this champaigne and dump it on TGYR.

Goombario: Okay. Let's go!

They sneak over to Me, and I sidestep right before they pour the champaigne, making it pour on Mario and Thorn.

Me: Hello? I control the universe we're in. I could hear you planning.

Luigi: Really?

Me: Nah. I just know a distraction when I see one.

Luigi: So... Want some cake?

Me: Sure!

Luigi: Okay! NOW!

Me: What? _Goombario throws a peice of cake at him. He turns and catches it in his mouth_ Good cake. Want some? It's over on the barrels over there.

Luigi: Why do we always come to this warehouse in the middle of the desert?

Me: Because!

Suddenly, Thorn falls through a trap door. It seals behind her. She lands in an arena with Really-Fucking-Random Man on the other side.

RFR Man: Mwahahahaha! Time to fight Thorn! I didn't want to wait for the next chapter!

Thorn: I'm fine with that! Pudding! Attack! _Throws a pudding cup at RFR man_ Hah!

RFR Man: Mwahahahaha! Your randomness cannot defeat me! I am the essense of random!

Thorn: Oh yeah? Well then I suppose we can just sit down and talk.

RFR Man: Okay... I guess...

Thorn: So do you read Bob and George?

RFR Man: Oh hell yeah! It kicks ass!

Thorn: Yeah! But the randomness is a little too strong at some points.

RFR Man: Urk! Too random? COMMAND UNKNOWN. BEEP. Oh?

Thorn: Yeah. Like the part with Mega Man having a bug in his eye. What the hell is up with that? He's a robot! He can use his robotness to get it out!

RFR Man: Urk! NOT RANDOM ENOUGH. SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE. FOUR. TWO.

Thorn: Two? What happened to three?

RFR Man: JUST KIDDING. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAVE A NICE DAY. _Explodes. The trap door reopens and Thorn jumps through it. There's a cake war going on. On one side is Me and the villains and on the other is all the good guys. Thorn walks over to our side._

Me: Hey Thorn. Where did you go?

Thorn: Oh, Really-Fucking-Random Man opened a trap door and I had to fight him. What's happening up here?

Me: We're having a cake war. points are scored by hitting an opponent in the crotch, ass, head, foot, or shoulder. First team to 25 points wins.

Thorn: Sounds fun. About to start?

Me: Yeah. Although I think you should go over to their side. Anything to make them stop eating their ammo.

Thorn: Sure! See ya! _She walks over and makes the heroes stop eating their ammo._

Announcer: Ready! Set! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Hya! _Hits Mario in the crotch_

Mario: OOF! _Collapses in pain_

Me: _To the villains_ I told you filling our cake with bricks would help!

Goombario: Suck it, dolphin! _Hits Puff-N-Huff in the face. The cake eats his face and collapses_

Mario: _To the heroes_ I told you filling our cake with chain chomps would help!

Ten minutes later...

Announcer: Great game so far! Darkness of Heaven: 23 points! Light of Hell: -32 points!

Luigi; I told you making the chain chomps eat Pugg-N-Huff would give us negative points! Oof! _Gets hit in the face by Me_

Me: One more point guys!

The Koopa Bros music starts playing.

Me: God damnit... who invited them?

RKB: Shut up! _Gets eaten by Mario's cake chomp_

BKB: Well, bye! _The other Koopa Bros run away. The music stops._

Bowser: _Grabbing the cake chomp_ Hya! _Throws it after the Koopa Bros_

Ice Queen: Mwehehehehe! _Hits Luigi in the ass with cake_ We win!

Me: Group high five! _They do one huge high five._

Mario: Okay, party's over! _Everyone but me and the announcer leave_

Me: Why didn't you leave?

Announcer: This is where I live! That stack of barrels is my couch.

Me: _Slowly edging towards the door_ Okay... See ya next time guys! A huge battle is coming up!


	33. Announcement

Announcement

Sorry everyone. I think I might have to leave the story. There just isn't anyone reading it anymore. It's been three weeks and I've gotten TWO hits. TWO. Everyone abandoned it. If I get atleast ten more hits in a week I'll keep going, but everyone left. Sorry...


	34. Gunpowder & Blades

Well, I got the hits, so here it is.

Gunpowder and Blades

Mario: Hey everyone! I see you destroyed your robot masters.

Thorn: Yeah, but it was easy.

Mario: Hey, why is the floor glowing?

Luigi: Oh shit we're tele-

The teleport away. They appear on a huge floating disk of DEATH.

Luigi: -porting. See, I was right.

: Mwahahahaha! You will not survive this fight!

Mario: Who the fuck is there?

Nightmare jumps in and lands on the opposite side of the HFDOD.

Nightmare: Me! But you won't be fighting me. You'll be fighting these two. Gunpowder! Blades!

Two robots jump in, one with huge ass guns and one with swords.

Luigi: I got the bitch with the guns. Anyone good at swordfighting?

Suddenly, Inn Toad 1(see prolougue) jumps in.

IT1: Hiya! _Pulls out katanas_ Time to die robot thing!

Luigi: Technically, it's not alive.

IT1: Shut up. Woah!

Blades grabs him and jumps away.

Luigi: Oh shit...

Gunpowder shoots a cannonball at him, knocking him away. GP then jumps down after him.

Mario: Wait, what do WE do now?

Nightmare: Watch my robots kill your friends.

Mario: Sounds fun. Go Gunpowder and Blades!

Kooper: _Hits Mario_ Wrong people!

Mario: Sorry! Go Luigi! Go Toad who's name I don't know!

IT1: Joseph!

Mario: Go Joseph!

What will happen? Where did these robots come from? Do Ilike pie? Do you? When the hell will this story be over? Find out the answeNONE of these questions next time!


	35. TGYR IS BACK, BITCH!

Gunpowder (AKA TGYR is BACK, bitch!)

Luigi: Ah! _Lands in an arena_ Where the fuck am I?

Gunpowder: My arena!

Luigi: Okay... _Looks around_ HOLY CRAP! _Runs over to the wall. The arena walls are covered in guns. There are guns sticking out of the floor. Everything is covered in guns._ Ya know, if you were less evil I'd hug you. I love all these guns. _Pulls out all his guns_ But I gotta kill you now.

Gunpowder: Shut up and fight! _Pulls out more guns than Luigi_

Luigi: I have a question. How are we holding all these thousands of guns at once?

Me: I don't know! You just are! _Is shot in both lungs_ OW!

Luigi: Thanks for shooting his other lung.

Gunpowder: No problem. NOW DIE! _Jumps in the air and hovers, shooting wildly at Luigi_

Luigi: OH FUCK! _Runs away from the bullets. He hides behind a tank._ Why is there a tak here?

Gunpowder: Because tanks are cool!

Luigi: I agree. Especially when you can do this! _Picks up the tank and throws it at Gunpowder. He misses completely_ Fuck...

Gunpowder: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE! MAKE YOUR TIME!

Luigi: _Shoots me again. _We agreed on no Zero Wing comments!

Me: _Dead_

Luigi: Grr...

WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! MWAHAHAHA! I MAKE YOU WAIT!


	36. Gunpowder Pt 2

Gunpowder

Mario: Dude, di your robot just quote Zero Wing?

Nightmare: Maybe.

Mario: That's retarded.

Nightmare: Shut up.

Mario: Okay. _Grabs some popcorn from Goombario and watches the fight._

Luigi: ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!

Gunpowder: ... _Shoots me._ NO MORE!

Me: I just have to do one more! You'll see it at the end.

Gunpowder: Fine... _Starts shooting at Luigi again._

Luigi: Oh fuck! Again! _Runs around wildly._

Gunpowder: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Luigi: Only one way to kill this bitch. _Shoves a grenade in his gun, pulls the pin out, and throws it at Gunpowder._ BYE! _Jumps up back to the platform with everyone else._

Gunpowder: _Catches the gun._ What the... _Notices the grenade._ OH NO! SOMEBODY SET UP US THE BOMB! _It explodes, and the whole arena goes boom._

Luigi: That was fun. What now?

Everyone else: _Turns around._ Watch other two.

Luigi: Whatever.

Me: _Bleeds_ No more Zero Wing quotes! Woo! _Passes out._


	37. Blades pt 1

Blades pt. 1

IT 1: _Posing dramatically_ Time to die!

Blades: Well I'm technically a robot so I was never alive.

IT 1: Quiet you. _Throws a dagger at Blades, who blocks_ DAMN!

Blades: I will defeat you! Multiple times! You will die when the clock strikes 12. _Holds up a clock that shows 11:25_

IT 1: NOT IF I STRIKE FIRST! _Grabs a sword off the ground and throws it at Blades_

Blades: _Dodges_ HAHAHAHAHA!

IT 1: JUST DIE DAMNIT! _Starts chucking swords at Blades untill one hits_

Blades: Oof! I WILL KILL YOU!

I'M TOO LAZY TO HAVE THE ACTUAL BATTLE HERE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Place your bets! Winners paid in cookies (:)!


	38. Blades pt 2

Blades pt. 2

Blades: You cannot win!

Joseph: Shut up!

Blades: NEVER! _He transforms his hands into swords. He shoots one at Joseph, and it's attached by a chain. It makes contact and Joseph gets pulled in. Blades continuously stabs him untill he dies._

Mario: Oh my god! You killed Joseph! You bastard!

Luigi: Who fights him now?

Mario: Someone with a sword.

Luigi: None of us have swords!

Blades: _Calling up_ Whoever catches the body fights me! _He chucks the body up at them. It hits Mario in the face._

Mario: AAAAH! THERE'S A BODY ON MY FACE! THERE'S A BODY ON MY FACE!

Luigi: Dumbass, just take the body off!

Mario: Oh yeaaaaaaah... Why didn't I think of that? _Takes it off_

Luigi: Because you're a dumbass.

Mario: _Blades's sword on a chain attack hits him._ Aw fuck. _He gets pulled down and Blade's continuously stabs him._

Blades: DIE!

Mario: AH! YOUR KILLING ME! YOUR KILLING ME!

Blades: Why won't you die?

Luigi: Wait, why isn't he dying?

Me: _Appears_ Let's just say Mario has the unique ability to not recognize life threatening circumstances.

Luigi: So you're saying he's too stupid to die?

Me: Basically.

Blades: Then I'll kill someone else! _Shoots his chain sword attack thing at me, nearly killing me_

Me: _On the ground, holding my chest_ Ow... I'm dying... Someone finish... The fan fiction...

Mario: Ooh! Ooh! Can I finish it?

Me: No... You... dumba


	39. Halloween pt 1

Halloween Pt. 1

Sephiroth walks in

"Sup every one." he says. "Oh right, you don't recognize me. Here maybe you will now!" he snaps his fingers. "It's me! Mwahahaha! Yep, it's me, TGYR! It's Halloween! Happy Halloween! My next few updates will be Halloween based. Let's just go and see who is at the party.

Nightmare slaps me. "BAM! It's-a me! Nightmare and i am evil and all that blah.

"No your not!" I said. "Nightmare is much cooler and stuff, your probably Mario.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo! You figured me out! Darn you TGYR and all your coolnessess.

We'll be seeing other people in my next update.

nightmare is cool


	40. The End

The End

Sorry everyone... It's been a while, and we've had some good times, but I can't continue. My heart's just not in the fic anymore. If you guys can come up with a good reason for me to continue this story, then I will. But otherwise,I'll be starting my PM2 fic soon. So, goodbye. It was fun.


End file.
